


THE TRUCKER AND GREYHOUND DRIVER IN ROMANCE OF HIGHWAY ESSENCE

by Houndmancometh



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh
Summary: Strangers not knowing each other, but one situation became stance with a chance to be in love





	THE TRUCKER AND GREYHOUND DRIVER IN ROMANCE OF HIGHWAY ESSENCE

THE TRUCKER AND GREYHOUND DRIVER IN ROMANCE OF HIGHWAY ESSENCE

Highway Truck and bus wheels will have a connection that will interlock with destination in mind of arrival being a stop unexpected. The year was 1972 in Wyoming. It was always the same, the Trucker with the flashing headlights, and the Greyhound Bus with the friendly smile of miles passed by. There was a romance about too commence, but two road hauls are about too discover the true meaning of cargo. It was a cool crisp morning in Wyoming with crystal clear skies. The Sun was high as if it was high noon, which makes the highway a long stretch with no ending. Susan Parker, a Female Trucker from Sammy Miles Trucking Company in Little Rock, Arkansas, she had been driving for two days with interval rest stops. Ms. Parker stayed overnight in Stellar’s Point, Wyoming hauling machinery to Cheyenne, Wyoming in Downtown to OK Now Machinery Company. Wyoming had that feel of Western with Southern flavor. Yet, Ms. Parker also had to deliver to Farm Hand Industrial Company before arriving in Cheyenne. She had driven this route for 10 Years.

There is something about Arkansas leading into Wyoming, and today was not going to be any difference. But there will be an arrow that will soon trigger romance unknowingly. Then there’s Douglas Crews, a Greyhound Bus Driver also from Little Rock, Arkansas, who has been driving for the Hound for 15 Years with no accident on record. How about that? The Trucker and Hound Dog are to become companions.  
Every day Susan Parker’s truck, and Mr. Douglas Crews often pass each other on the highway, and blowing horns to each other and flashing lights. It’s dust of fate with a notion of reality. However, there is going to be a little twist that neither of them counted on, and it’s called Chemistry 101.

Nightfall is now above the highway on Route 78 with the same old heavy dense Fog. Douglas Crews knew all too way about Fog, and turns up his Hound bus beams to cut through the endless Fog. Too his surprise, Mr. Crews notices a Trailer Truck pulled to the side being stuck in a ditch. He pulls his Greyhound bus too the side on the shoulder, quickly rushes too the aid of the Trucker despite being behind schedule while doing this. Mr. Crews was actually putting his own life and job in jeopardy. Mr. Crews discovers, it was Ms. Parker, the Trucker whom he often sees on the road, and also notices she is injured and unconscious being unresponsive. Having no time to waste, it summons 911 for assistance and an Ambulance is immediately dispatched. The Paramedics arrived, and Ms. Parker was quickly rushed to Canyon Corners General Hospital in Canyon Corners, Wyoming. However, Mr. Crews after his Greyhound bus shift was complete, he found out what hospital Ms. Parker was taken too. He paid her a visit. By then, Ms. Parker was alert and speaking. Deep down in his heart, he felt compassion, commitment with a battle cry of sad. She was in Room 202 moved from Intensive Care, and he didn’t stay long. 

When Ms. Parker eyes were awoke she realized, it was the dog man of the Greyhound Company. Ms. Parker made her account of the accident, she stated, “She loss control of the truck and landed in a ditch. She remembered all. Mr. Crews relayed to Ms. Parker that he was on a schedule to Cheyenne, and that is how he discovered her ordeal, and he was the one who summoned help. Ms. Parker responded to Mr. Crews, you rescued me? It took a brave to take charge even while on a scheduled Greyhound Bus. They were both still talking, but suddenly came a kiss passionately to Ms. Parker, and of course, Mr. Crews returned the favor. Even within the hospital one could almost feel the fireworks going through and illustrating a love affair has begun. The nighttime had formed the daylight hour, and a new beginning for Ms. Susan Parker and Douglas Crews as they became Man and Wife. They connected in a unity together as one. So you could say, The Trucker and Hound Dog were now a team as least that is what it would seam. It was the comfort of the soul during a summer dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Strangers not knowing each other, but one situation became stance with a chance to be in love


End file.
